Technicolor
by The SHINee Project
Summary: "Jonghyun contempla el color y la vida de todo lo que le rodea. Sin embargo, un día la realidad le golpea directamente al rostro y se pregunta por qué ya no puede ver las mismas cosas como antes, como cuando había aprendido a ver sin usar los ojos."


_**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original**: Katja Kitayima  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating:** PG13  
__**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Technicolor_**

El reloj despertador sonó exactamente a las ocho de la mañana; Jonghyun estiró su brazo izquierdo para tentar con sus dedos el pequeño aparato cuadrado que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día mediante una tonada parecida a una cajita de música. Sonrió apaciblemente, el sol matutino le llenaba el rostro con su calidez, animándole a levantarse no sin antes tomarse sus cinco minutos de pereza de rigor de cada mañana.

La intensidad del sol era casi sofocante pero sin llegar a causarle molestia, mantenía los ojos cerrados para evitar lastimarlos con la brillantez de luz que entraba por su ventana.

Se sentía realmente bien, el experimentar el baño de calor sobre su torso desnudo y entre las sábanas de su cama, que aún permanecían tibias a pesar de que el otro de sus dueños ya se había levantado unos diez minutos antes que él.

—Amarillo canario —murmuró aún recostado, pensando unos segundos mientras hacía una mueca de reflexión antes de sonreír nuevamente— Sí, ese es el de hoy.

Estiró sus músculos en toda su extensión antes de ponerse en pie. Tomó algo de ropa del armario y entró a la regadera para tomar un baño. Hoy tocaba algo de la gama de grises azulados y negros que guardaba en el cajón de su derecha, justo abajo de las prendas coloridas que _Key_ le destinaba para cuando tuviera el ánimo de usarlas.

No es que no le gustaran, al contrario, desde aquellos días de ser un _idol_ se sentía cómodo al usarlas; le agradaba lo brillantes que eran cuando contrastaban con las luces de neón de los escenarios, o las texturas tan diversas que solían añadirles para darles un toque especial a cada miembro. Sin embargo, en el último año había dejado un poco de lado esa faceta extravagante para usar algo que iba más _ad hoc_ a su estado de ánimo. Y hoy parecía ser también uno de esos días en que sentía que el gris quedaba un poco más a lo que era.

Fueron días muy difíciles desde que ocurrió el accidente, y más aún, al tener que adaptarse a las consecuencias de ese descuido, por supuesto, sin ser su culpa, pero Jonghyun aún tenía ciertos vestigios de esa obscura etapa que seguía adherida a sus venas.

Suspiró, pasó sus manos por una camisa de cuadros en diferentes tonalidades de rojo, cerró los ojos y pudo verse a él mismo usándola en uno de los tantos conciertos que recordaba como si fuese ayer.

—Siempre lució muy bien en ti...

Un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura, entrelazando las manos y presionando ligeramente contra su estómago. Unos suaves labios dejaron un beso sobre su nuca que le provocó erizarle los vellos de la piel.

—Rosa pastel —rió suavemente, girando su rostro para encontrarse con las facciones del rubio y su también risa escapando de la boca.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó _Key_ en un susurro, dejando de nuevo un beso que fue directamente contra la boca ajena, lento e intenso, tomándose el tiempo para que el otro respondiera correctamente, aún a pesar de sabérsela de memoria.

—Magenta, definitivamente —se relamió los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

Bien creía que Kibum era más como un color rojizo intenso, vibrante y lleno de vida y pasión, aún a pesar de su apariencia delicada y de rasgos finos, era más bien lo que su interior denotaba el que le hacía pensar que _Key_ era fuego en el interior.

—Úsala —fue más como una orden, pero de igual manera terminó por guiñarle un ojo antes de dejarle terminar su ritual de limpieza diario. Jonghyun ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando el menor ya estaba saliendo de su alcoba en dirección a la cocina.

El castaño respiró profundamente, sonriendo ante la imagen de Kibum y sus intentos por levantarle el ánimo. Aún a pesar del paso de los años, _Key_ siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro para poder sonreír por ambos en caso necesario, cuando el mismo Jonghyun no tuviera las ganas ese día, o esa semana, o todo ese mes.

Vibrante, su aura en tono rosa era de las más brillantes que había visto en toda su vida, contraria a la suya que era más como un azul o rojo oscuro, brillante igualmente, pero tirándole más al negro; quizá por eso era que congeniaban tan bien, su combinación era perfecta.

Kibum escuchó los pasos de Jonghyun por la escalera, bajando con cuidado pero sin dejar de lado el típico ruido proveniente de sus botas con plataformas de cinco centímetros. _Key_ sonrió divertido, ese viejo hábito aún seguía siendo un vicio para ambos.

—Luzco grandioso, ¿no lo crees, _Bummie? _—su voz era más como la tonada de una pegajosa canción.

El aludido giró la vista mientras esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa, mentalmente declarando un "yo te lo dije"; sin embargo, esa sonrisa optimista había pasado de un gesto de alegría a uno de resignación, casi nostálgico cuando observó que Jonghyun no llevaba puesto el atuendo rojizo, sino en su lugar esa vieja y horrenda camisa gris y sin vida que había elegido desde un principio.

—¿Vas a seguir sin vestirte decentemente? —le reclamó mientras volvía a sus actividades matutinas de preparar el desayuno.

—Pero si me veo estupendo, definitivamente estos son mis colores.

El castaño estiró los brazos mientras con sus manos tocaba las fibras sintéticas de la prenda. Sonrió orgullosamente sin dejar de observar al rubio que permanecía en silencio y con cara de muy pocos amigos, negando con la cabeza en un par de ocasiones antes de darle la espalda nuevamente.

—Cobarde.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, creyendo haber equivocado la palabra que escuchó salir de los labios de _Key_. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, recargando el mentón sobre el hombro delgado de su pareja.

—Me escuchaste. Cobarde —repitió sin inmutarse, siguiendo en la preparación de sus alimentos.

Un tono café medio, tal vez un pálido ocre obscuro, creyó. Uno realmente espantoso para su gusto y que en definitiva no iba con Kibum. La tonalidad brillante y viva de su color fucsia había cambiado de dirección en la gama y llevado a darle ese horrible tono como resultado.

_Key_ le estaba acusando de cobardía, pero Jonghyun intuía que quizá sólo estaba cubriendo su propio miedo. No le culpaba, después de todo tampoco había sido fácil para él el sostener el peso de dos.

—Estoy bien, Kibum —besó su cuello con dulzura.

—No lo estás, y lo sabes.

_Key_ replicó, intentando no aumentar su ya de por si alterado malhumor. Cada vez que esa cuestión salía a flote entre sus conversaciones, el final era siempre el mismo: Jonghyun decía que todo estaba bien, que no había problemas y todos vivían en un perfecto mundo rosa donde nada nunca pasa; Kibum sin embargo lo veía distinto, porque Jonghyun se había olvidado de la persona más importante en ese juego: él.

—Tu confías en mí ¿no es así? —le abrazó delicadamente, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación que le invadió sentir su piel contra la suya— es todo lo que necesitamos.

—Necesitamos superarlo de una buena vez —seguía renuente a las caricias propinadas por el mayor, ignorándolas— no, espera, tú eres quien necesita superarlo.

—Ya lo hice.

_Key_ volteó el rostro y le observó sonreír apaciblemente, bajando la vista ante esa mirada que hacía poco había aprendido a sostener de nuevo. Cínico.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Le observó tomar su chaqueta y recoger sus pertenencias de siempre que iba de salida.

—Hoy tengo cita con el médico.

—Claro que no, tu cita es la siguiente semana y está escrito en tu agenda —le mostró la fecha señalada con color rojo— hoy nos reuniremos con los demás.

Jonghyun se extrañó, hace tres días que le había comentado a _Key_ que su cita había sido cambiada para el día de hoy.

¿O acaso es que no se lo dijo? ¡Qué torpe de su parte el haberlo olvidado!. Bueno, tal vez Kibum lo entendería debido a su muy mala memoria, que no era nada nuevo, por cierto.

—La cambiaron para hoy, creo que olvidé decírtelo —sonrió divertido, acercándose para besarle la mejilla a modo de disculpa— _sorry, babe_.

—¿Por qué sigues evitándolos?

Tenía que preguntárselo a pesar de saber la respuesta. Desde aquel incidente, ocurrido un año atrás, su relación de amistad había cambiado drásticamente. Pero no por parte de _Key_, o por parte de Minho, o Jinki o Taemin. El problema principal seguía siendo Jonghyun: él es el que rara vez se presentaba a las reuniones, o el que casi nunca hablaba por teléfono con los demás, o enviaba correos electrónicos o mensajes por móvil; a pesar de que _Key_ y él vivían juntos desde mucho antes, siempre era el rubio el que asistía solo a las veces en que quedaban de verse.

"_Es un idiota", "Sigue siendo un cobarde", "Se rehúsa a salir de casa", "Siempre tiene cosas que hacer"._

Una y mil excusas eran las que usaba _Key_ en cada ocasión, pero ninguna que no retratara la verdad —o casi— de lo que acontecía con su pareja.

Los demás no lo juzgaban, aunque sí les dolía en cierto modo el no poder verle después de aquel suceso; sabían que tal vez Jonghyun sólo tenía miedo, o sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, o simplemente porque temía perder el respeto de los pocos amigos sinceros que aún le quedaban, creía que Jonghyun temía presentarse ante ellos en esas condiciones y dejarles ver uno de sus lados más vulnerables.

Tal vez, llegaba a pensar, que Kim Jonghyun sólo no quería cruzar la peligrosa y delgada línea que separa a _su_ realidad de_ la_ realidad.

Eran tonterías sin fundamento, como las catalogaba _Key_, pero a pesar de los miles de regaños y críticas, no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión todavía.

—Te veré después Kibum.

Se despidió, con la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre, pretendiendo que nada pasaba y que sólo era un día más de sus vidas. _Key_ suspiró, ni siquiera se molestó en debatir algo que sabía ya estaba perdido siquiera antes de iniciarlo.

—Estaremos en el café de siempre, por si quieres venir.

El rubio añadió girándose de nuevo a sus deberes. Jonghyun se despidió con el mismo tono tranquilo; tomó sus llaves, su celular y sus gafas obscuras antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Todo estaba bien, no había por qué preocuparse. Este era uno de esos días frescos en que el cielo se veía de un deslumbrante tono azul celeste, con algunos tintes de índigo que percibió podrían ser causante de algún fenómeno natural próximo. Aspiró profundamente, olfateando la esencia de las flores primaverales que llenaban de escenas multicolores su mente y de algunos sonidos sus tímpanos.

—A decir verdad, esto no es algo que deba sorprenderte —el hombre de avanzada edad giró la lamparilla quirúrgica hacia su lado opuesto, apagándola— es perfectamente factible, inusual, pero posible. Tienes una percepción muy sensible.

Jonghyun aspiró tranquilamente, sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la camilla y arreglaba la camisa grisácea que finalmente había decidido usar desde en la mañana antes de salir de casa. Gustaba de usar colores sobrios y elegantes, no entendía qué es lo que Kibum veía de malo en ellos, pues igualmente podían ser tan radiantes como el verde limón que tanto le fascinaba a su pareja.

—No me molesta, al contrario, es muy interesante todo esto.

El doctor sonrió con el mismo ímpetu que lo hizo el joven que tenía frente a él. Tomó de su cajón una libreta de notas de papel _bond_ y comenzó a escribirle la receta correspondiente al mes de abril.

—Eso es bueno, el que tengas esa actitud te ayudará mucho en el futuro.

Jonghyun dobló en dos la prescripción y la guardó dentro de su pequeño maletín. Tomó sus gafas de sol y se las colocó antes de salir del consultorio, agradeciendo al doctor por la atención recibida.

A pesar de que llevaba años teniéndolo como médico de cabecera, jamás se cansaría de darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él y por las veces que siempre le habló con la verdad en torno a su padecimiento a pesar de las circunstancias.

—¡Jonghyun! —giró el cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Juni, la linda asistente del doctor. Le sonrió haciendo una ligera reverencia— tengo ya tus medicamentos….por cierto, tu cabello luce estupendo así, esa mezcla de tonos rubios te favorece.

—Gracias Juni, de hecho fue _Key_ quien lo hizo —rió suavemente mientras sus dedos arreglaban algunos de los mechones de color castaño claro que tapaban parte de su frente.

—Te conoce muy bien, sabe qué es lo que te queda mejor. Por favor, dale mis saludos.

El mayor se despidió de ella nuevamente con una reverencia, sonriéndole tras entregarle su dosis de medicina mensual. Juni era una de las pocas personas que le agradaban y que le trataban como cualquier otra persona común y corriente: era una chica dulce, amable y muy hermosa; su cabello en tono borgoña despedía un aroma a cerezas que mantenía cautivado a Jonghyun cada que venía a consulta, de algún modo esa sensación penetrante y fresca se alojaba en su boca para traerle de vuelta el sabor del jugoso pay que Kibum gustaba de prepararle.

Rojo carmín sin lugar a dudas, fuerte e intenso para alguien tan femenina e inocente como Juni pero justo a la medida de su nobleza.

Salió del edificio de dos pisos para reencontrarse con quien le esperaba en las afueras de la oficina; ella, su fiel amiga y compañera desde hacía un año y contando, lo esperaba alegremente junto a la sombra de un árbol. Ese día estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios pero Jonghyun sabía que no podría traerla consigo a la consulta.

—¡_Roo_! ¿Me extrañaste? —acarició su pelo suave mientras dejaba algunos besos en su cabeza— ¡yo sí te extrañé mucho! —Jonghyun reía, jugueteando con el ser que le había estado esperando pacientemente y que no ocultó su alegría en cuanto le vio venir a su encuentro.

Capuccino, un aroma fuerte y penetrante. Muy probablemente dulce, algo que se le antojó como dulces de mantequilla, combinados con algo de chocolate amargo. Su color era más como un tono sepia claro, sin embargo tenía la fuerte sensación de que su verdadera gama estaba situada entre los tonos de amarillos y dorados; ella literalmente era parte de la luz que hacía sus días obscuros brillar.

Jonghyun sonrió sin dejar de acariciar en toda su extensión el lomo de su mejor amiga; el tacto a plumas de ganso le hacía cosquillas en sus terminales nerviosas; recostó su cabeza contra ese suave pelaje, disfrutando de la sensación que le causaba el choque contra su dermis.

Su_ pequeña_ _Roo_, una labrador de casi dos años de edad, patas anchas y abundante pelaje. En realidad su nombre oficial era _Roo II_, pero Jonghyun gustaba de llamarle simplemente _Roo_, tal y como había llevado por nombre su primer mascota hacía ya algunos años atrás. _Roo II_ había sido un regalo por parte de cierto selecto grupo de personas que ahora estarían tomando un café junto con_ Key_. No lo tomó a mal, de hecho le había fascinado el curioso regalo y lo aceptó más por tener una pasión por aquellos hermosos ejemplares caninos que por otra cosa.

Ellos pensaron, sin embargo, que alguien como esa amigable cachorrita le ayudaría mucho en su vida, además claro de tener a _Key_ que le ayudó a enfrentar las peores situaciones.

—Miel….con canela —rió alegremente, sus dedos se enredaban armoniosamente contra su pelaje.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a través de la avenida central, no sabiendo si era Jonghyun quien llevaba a _Roo_ o viceversa; su pequeña era tan juguetona y curiosa como lo era su dueño, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa que se topara a su frente.

La canina se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la esquina para atravesar al otro lado de la calle. Jonghyun permaneció quieto mientras esperaban el cambio de luz del semáforo; aspiró profundamente y sonrió, lamiéndose los labios cuando el sabor de agua salada se hizo presente en sus papilas gustativas. Prestó atención al sonido suave y relajante que comenzó a percibir a su alrededor: una brisa marina, el tempo de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas, casi como en un ritmo que figuró en las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Tenía que escribirlo en cuanto llegara a casa, ya comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza los indicios de alguna nueva melodía.

Luz verde y el policía de tránsito anunció el paso de los peatones. Jonghyun se despabiló de su pequeño sueño cuando sintió a _Roo_ tirar de la correa.

—Azul cerúleo, me gusta ese tono, aunque creo que es un poco más turquesa, suave y relajante ¿no lo crees _Roo_? —se dijo para el mismo, riendo cuando la cachorra ladró a la camioneta de un repartidor de pescado fresco que había aparcado frente a ellos tras cruzar la calle.

Siguieron en línea recta por las calles, atravesando un parque lleno de árboles adornados por flores de cerezo. Estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser un día más de la semana; la brisa era refrescante, golpeando contra su piel y levantando ligeramente sus cabellos.

Giró el cuerpo cuando unas risillas infantiles le atrajeron la atención. Justo frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, una pequeña familia llevaba a cabo un día de campo; los hijos de la pareja, una niña y un niño para ser exactos, jugueteaban y reían mientras corrían el uno tras del otro alrededor de sus padres.

—Hojas de menta recién cortadas; fresco y revitalizante —murmuró elevando el rostro; dejó escapar una risilla, arrodillándose junto a _Roo_ que veía en dirección a los niños— son muchas tonalidades, no podría elegir sólo una, sin embargo…. —suspiró satisfecho— todas tiene su propio brillo.

Estaba tentado a acercarse un poco más, quería tratar de conocer con claridad aquellas gamas que se presentaban, tenía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que las hacía tan diversas y el por qué de su inusual fulgor. Esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto sintió aproximarse a uno de esos pequeños cuando recogía la pelota que había llegado hasta sus pies. Jonghyun la tomó entre sus manos y se la regresó, obteniendo a cambio un "gracias" entre balbuceos y risas.

—Es lila, y uno muy suave y equilibrado —expresó poniéndose de nuevo en pie—. Es perfecto….y eso es lo quiero, _Roo_.

El castaño suspiró profundamente; a pesar de la agradable sensación que ese color le causaba en especial, sentía una parte de él llenarse de un sentimiento de angustia porque anhelaba algo que hasta ahora sólo había sido parte de las conversaciones nocturnas de cama entre él y Kibum.

Quería ese color, ése precisamente, quería que él y _Key_ tuvieran en su casa una tonalidad así que los llenara de más fuerza y vitalidad, que los complementara como parte de una gama nueva y distinta.

Jonghyun quería formar una familia con Kibum, algo más que sólo dos personas y un perro habitando su hogar.

Habían hablado de eso anteriormente, del deseo enorme de Jonghyun por ser padre y de cómo _Key_ estaba un poco renuente a hacerlo. No porque no le gustaran los niños, al contrario, él sentía que haría un buen papel como padre o madre si resultase la oportunidad, sin embargo, no estaba aún seguro de si aquel nuevo factor en su ecuación llegaría a alterar sus constantes y convertirlas en variables. _Key_ deseaba esperar un poco más, a tener más estabilidad entre ellos primeramente; se amaban, sí, mucho en realidad, y tenían un vínculo muy especial, pero el rubio opinaba que necesitaban un poco más de tiempo.

Y de repente, esas conversaciones cesaron un día, el mismo en que aquello sucedió y el asunto no fue importante otra vez; nada lo era salvo el salir delante de nuevo como pareja. Jonghyun no lo recordó durante algún tiempo, pues aún estaba adaptándose a su nuevo estilo de vida y _Key _estaba muy ocupado tratando de que se quedara justo en la línea de la realidad.

Tal vez algún día esas conversaciones regresen, y entonces, probablemente, el ambiente se torne de una tonalidad violeta casi pastel.

El ladrido de _Roo_. Eco.

El sonido de un claxón. Distorsión.

El silbato del policía de tránsito. Reverberación.

La escena ausente de color. Absorción.

La intensa mezcla llegó hasta sus nervios más profundos y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, haciéndose hacia atrás de un salto. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que durante unos segundos se había quedado sin oxígeno, sus piernas temblaban por el sobresalto, a tal grado de que creyó caer allí mismo de no ser porque _Roo_ se había colocado entre sus pies, resguardando a su amo.

—¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —le gritó enfadado apenas lo tuvo casi justo a su lado, pasando de largo sin esperar respuesta.

El conductor del _Hyundai_ plateado había pasado demasiado cerca, tanto así que si sus reflejos hubiesen fallado, prácticamente habría sido una catástrofe a plena luz de día.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el policía— no debería usar esas gafas de sol, hoy no son necesarias con este clima nublado.

Le regañó, por supuesto, la imprudencia de un peatón no era para nada algo que debía tomarse a la ligera, y más en esas circunstancias.

Sin embargo Jonghyun no respondió más que con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, asintiendo que sí, que se encontraba bien, asustado, pero intacto. O al menos eso esperaba.

Tardó un par de minutos en recuperar de nuevo el ritmo de su respiración; había terminado sentándose en la acera a falta de fuerza para permanecer en pie, necesitaba estar seguro de que estaba tranquilo y que nada había pasado en su realidad, pero el panorama era confuso y no podía ver claramente.

_Roo_ se acercó gimoteando y cercándole en un vano esfuerzo por buscar alguna reacción de su dueño; el castaño le rodeó con los brazos, relajando su cabeza contra el suave pelaje de la canina. Escuchó su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el suyo, tanto tiempo pasado juntos que creyó que _Roo_ estaba también en su mismo mundo y podía ver y sentir lo mismo que él experimentaba.

_Roo_. En este instante ella era….

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por identificar alguna tonalidad después del incidente. Pero todo fue en vano, simplemente no podía distinguir bien su color en esos momentos.

—_Roo_ ¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó al único ser que sabía le escuchaba pero que jamás le respondería como desearía— no sé cuál es tu color.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y permaneció algunos minutos más en la misma posición, tratando de descansar y relajarse; quizá el reciente impacto le había alterado los sentidos impidiéndole pensar con claridad o percibir de nuevo las cosas que usualmente veía.

Escuchaba a la gente a su alrededor, murmurando muy probablemente sobre él y el infortunado suceso, los pasos a su alrededor yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones, cada vez más fuertes y cercanos, los coches de la avenida, las alarmas, las sirenas, el viento silbando…..¡demonios! sus oídos comenzaban a dolerle, el ruido era demasiado, fuerte y abundante, tanto que le encrespaba los nervios.

Abrió los ojos pero no vio nada. No distinguía nada; no colores, no tonalidades, no gamas; todo era una completa lobreguez a su alrededor.

Se retiró las gafas de sol intentando percibir de nuevo algún rastro de vida, giró el rostro en todas direcciones, tratando de localizar algún punto de claridad pero todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pues nuevamente el mundo en el que estaba se había vuelto completamente obscuro y sin vida.

¿Qué se suponía que era esto?, la visión le jugaba una muy mala broma, no podía distinguir más los colores a su alrededor.

¿Por qué ya no veía las mismas cosas como antes?, ¿a dónde se había ido esa sensibilidad que había aparecido al tiempo de su accidente?, cuando había aprendido a ver sin usar sus ojos.

Una año atrás exactamente, un día como cualquier otro en donde Jonghyun puso a prueba una vez más su audacia: sabía perfectamente que los deportes no eran lo suyo, no poseía tantas cualidades físicas para practicar alguno de manera extrema, pero, de nuevo su deseo de probar cosas sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos le hizo fallar al sentido común. No es que la cuerda se hubiese roto o que estuviese defectuosa, o que no tuviese el equipo adecuado para ascender a _rapel_ por esa pequeña colina, simplemente fue un error de cálculo cuando quiso_ atreverse_ a subir sin anticipar sus pasos. Resbaló con una roca falsa y cayó contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Ni siquiera había sido una gran altura, pero por suerte las consecuencias no fueron mucho más drásticas.

Despertó horas después en el hospital, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y la visión borrosa. Los médicos le dijeron que probablemente era algo temporal y que se recuperaría en algunas semanas, pero, nada cambió; al contrario, aquello sólo fue empeorando gradualmente cada día más hasta nublarle la vista por completo.

El diagnóstico final fue que su lóbulo occipital se había dañado por el golpe y por ende su visión afectada de por vida.

Estaba ciego, completamente invidente y con una maldita oscuridad acechándole por cada rincón.

Tenía que calmarse, en serio tenía que hacerlo o corría el riesgo de acabar peor de lo que estaba ya, el miedo empezó a invadirle y con altas posibilidades de ir en aumento con cada minuto que pasara. Se puso en pie ayudándose de _Roo_, por alguna extraña razón su sentido del equilibrio estaba diferente, no calculaba sus pasos ni la posición en la que estaba, parecía estar completamente desorientado y ni siquiera tenía una idea de dónde es que estaba.

Sólo quería ir a su pequeño y confortable hogar; quería ver a _Key_, lo necesitaba porque él le daba esa seguridad que siempre negó requerir. Pero este era un caso especial y de urgencia.

—Vamos….a casa _Roo_, vamos con Kibum —ordenó vacilante y visiblemente angustiado.

Eso no representaba ningún problema para ella. La canina había sido entrenada para ese tipo de situaciones y mucho más, estaba adiestrada para ayudar precisamente a las personas con una discapacidad como la de Jonghyun: sabía localizar, ubicarse, rastrear, seguir órdenes, prevenir y ser de apoyo mientras estuviera a su lado. Durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo Jonghyun no sentía que la necesitara por completo, pues había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo, a _ver_ sin ver y vivir tan feliz y normal como antes.

¿Por qué todo eso había cambiado en un instante? ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

La cachorra comenzó a jalarlo para que avanzara con él, olfateando el suelo mientras generaba un rastro según las órdenes de su amo. Jonghyun tenía las manos enredadas con fuerza a su correa de piel, tenía tanto miedo de perderla, ansiedad por quedarse solo en un lugar donde no podía defenderse ni hacer nada por él mismo.

Caminó torpemente, sus pasos eran inseguros y tropezaba casi con cada cosa que se encontrara, mayormente las hendiduras del suelo, basura, personas y otros perros, disculpándose con cada paso que daba por no saber si había golpeado a algo o a alguien; esto estaba realmente mal, no podía mantenerse en dirección recta sin tambalearse mientras sus piernas avanzaban al ritmo que imponía _Roo_.

_Beige. Por la izquierda. Geranio y rosas. Rojo escarlata._

_Naranja oscuro. Por la derecha; no, al frente. Campanas de viento._

_Verde limón, pan de especias y cubiertos cayendo al suelo. __Por debajo de ti, a tu costado. Malva, malva, malva._

_Intenso, agudo, un cristal que se rompe. Lavanda, turquesa. A tu derecha. Ahora a tu izquierda._

_Pluma de avestruz. Durazno, arriba, izquierda, derecha. El llanto de un bebé._

_Frente a ti, ahora. Marrón, penetrante y agrio. Blanco navajo y las risas a tu costado derecho._

_Gris. Nieve. __Palo de rosa, insípido y arde. Muy cerca, a tu izquierda._

Esto iba empeorando cada vez más. Sus sentidos se vieron bombardeados por una infinidad de estímulos provenientes de todos lados: colores, olores, sabores, sonidos; era demasiado para sus pobres sentidos que no alcanzaban a procesar todo de una vez, aquello le causaba un tremendo malestar y sólo deseaba que todo se apagara por unos segundos ¡necesitaba paz!

—Silencio…..por favor, por favor.

Murmuró cansado; sus pies se enredaron y chocó contra lo que reconoció era una silla de metal acojinada, cayendo al suelo y aterrizando con sus manos y rodillas. _Roo_ lloriqueó a su lado y lo último que escuchó fue su nombre proveniente de varios lados.

—¡Jonghyun!

Levantó el rostro como pudo, deseando poder distinguir al dueño de esa voz. Era _Key_ quien le sostenía y acariciaba con sus manos suaves; se alegró por unos instantes de que aquella parte no se hubiese ido aún de él.

_Roo_ había cumplido casi a la perfección con la orden, le había llevado con _Key_ aunque en el lugar equivocado.

Otro par de manos le tomaron por los costados para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, mas logrando solamente quedarse sentado sobre sus piernas. Elevó sus manos para tratar de guiarse con ellas, pasándolas por los rostros que percibió, eran tres…tres personas más además de Kibum que estaba rodeándole. Aunado al miedo y ansiedad, le sumó a su lista el bochorno que había estado tratando de evitar durante todos esos meses.

—¿Qué sucedió _hyung_? —preguntó Minho sin querer soltarle aún, pero Jonghyun no quiso responder por no tener las palabras para describir lo que sentía.

—¿Qué haces aquí con _Roo_? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas temblando de ese modo?

Kibum le rodeó con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, estrechándolo ante el desconcierto de ver a su pareja en ese estado. Jonghyun ocultó el rostro entre su cuello.

—Ya no…no puedo ver nada Kibum —musitó ante de sentir que el llanto se acercaba— no puedo ver…..no percibo nada….nada.

—Lo sé _yeobo_ —besó su mejilla con ternura y cuidado. _Key_ sintió un ligero bienestar cuando pudo darse cuenta que quizá Jonghyun había cruzado ya esa línea.

Observó sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par, derramando un par de lágrimas que sólo le hicieron verse más cristalinos, casi transparentes por la tonalidad grisácea que habían adquirido a lo largo de ese tiempo. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y permaneció con sus frentes pegadas la una a la otra durante algunos minutos.

—Vamos a casa ya.

Tal vez durmió durante horas o días, realmente perdió la noción del tiempo en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada; estaba todo tan silencioso que pudo por fin relajarse y conciliar el sueño por el estrés de esa mañana.

Despertó como siempre, cuando su reloj marcó las ocho de la mañana. Era ya otro amanecer, y Jonghyun lo sabía porque sentía el calor del sol en su piel, apenas, pero lo sentía; las sábanas aún tibias por su calor y el de Kibum y la frescura del ambiente rodeando su habitación.

Pero, esta vez algo estaba haciendo falta.

Jonghyun no pudo saber de qué color era hoy ese amanecer. No pudo decir si la tonalidad de amarillo era una clara o dorada, o de un naranja brillante o pálido, o de un azul rey quizá, que la mañana de ese día domingo había traído consigo.

Todo lo que Jonghyun pudo percibir fue un miserable y neutro tono gris sólido, que minutos después se tornó en negro completamente.

Giró el cuerpo dándole la espalda a la ventana, se envolvió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos hundiendo el rostro entre la almohada. Hoy definitivamente no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de levantarse.

Su brillante y vibrante mundo de color se había esfumado; y lo extrañaba demasiado como para querer seguir sin él, sin saber tampoco cómo vivir sin él.

Los siguientes días no hubo tampoco un cambio significativo. Su rutina consistía en simplemente despertar y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entre la penumbra de su habitación, sentado en algún rincón en silencio, alejado de todo estímulo auditivo. Ni siquiera había tocado su guitarra, que anteriormente producía un hermoso y armonioso sonido en tonos azules y violetas, pero que ahora sólo era un cúmulo de cuerdas desafinadas que creaban un terrible rechinido a sus oídos.

Tampoco había comido bien en esos últimos días, prácticamente _Key_ tenía que forzarlo a ingerir algo de comida a regañadientes, terminando, casi siempre, en alguna pelea con insultos que les daba un par de horas de ignorarse el uno al otro, para al final del día tomarse de las manos y dormir sin rencores en la misma cama.

Jonghyun sólo estaba deprimido. Eso era todo.

El darse cuenta de la verdadera realidad fue más que un golpe duro que le dejaría atontado un par de días. Esto, sin embargo, ya había durado mucho más de ese tiempo límite. Le había orillado a dejar de querer percibir lo que había a su alrededor, de perder interés de saber de qué color era hoy el humor de Kibum, o de que gama sería el estofado que prepararía, o simplemente de saber de qué insignificante color era hoy él mismo.

Esta consciente de que había perdido la vista, sí, por supuesto. Pero poco tiempo después del accidente, había desarrollado —o descubierto— una capacidad inusual de poder ver a través del sonido, del tacto, del sabor, de poder mirar dentro de los objetos o personas y admirar su color; ver a través de esas gamas cómo es que eran en realidad.

Ahora todo eso se había perdido y se encontraba en la triste obscuridad de saber que era ciego. La realidad de la que _Key_ tanto hablaba y la que él se negaba a aceptar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así?

Preguntó de repente el rubio que permanecía recostado a su lado. Sus brazos le envolvían por el torso, mirando avanzar el reloj de su cómoda para levantarse en aproximadamente unos quince minutos más.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Ya supéralo. Te quedaste ciego, más no inválido.

Habló, cruelmente y sin tocarse el corazón. Y no es que Kibum fuese el ejemplo de la ternura o el romanticismo encarnado, más bien era del tipo honesto que decía las cosas como eran sin importarle si al otro le gustaba o no. Que el mundo y los demás se pudrieran en el infierno si no les agradaba lo que tenía que decir.

—Lo dice quien no perdió la vista y aún puede ver todo lo que se le antoje —contraatacó. Jonghyun también era del tipo brutalmente honesto pero más con el afán de molestar y sentirse superior aunque en realidad no lo fueran

—Eres todo un idiota.

—Kibum, sin ofender, pero no sabes lo que se siente —habló, comenzando a hartarse de las mismas insinuaciones día tras día.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé —suspiró fuertemente contra su cuello— así como tampoco tú sabes qué se siente el tener que lidiar con un estúpido cobarde y quejoso como tú a diario.

Dijo, y Jonghyun guardó profundo silencio. El menor notó la tensión en sus músculos al tiempo que hacía su abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Cobardía. De nuevo traía a conversación ese tema. Pues esta vez _Key_ tenía tanta razón: estaba realmente atemorizado de tener que vivir así, de no poder enfrentar su realidad y prefería quedarse en aquel renegrido lugar porque notó que era más fácil tener la cabeza fría que llena de percepciones que ya no podía controlar o distinguir.

—Tengo miedo —finalmente expresó, casi como un susurró— de esta visión.

—Pues enfréntalo.

—No quiero.

—¡Entonces quédate allí el tiempo que se te de la gana!

Se levantó de golpe, justo cuando el reloj sonó tras los minutos restantes para la activación de la alarma. Kibum tomó su ropa y comenzó sus actividades matutinas, dejando a Jonghyun hundido en su frontera sn miras a pasar de allí.

Kibum estaba enfadado, y mucho.

Es que no podía creer que Jonghyun, sin haber sido capaz de percibir con su sentido de la vista, sí pudo mirar y observar en todo a su alrededor, en las personas que lo rodeaban y contemplar el color y la vida de todo aquello, mas sin embargo, nunca fue capaz de ver a la persona más importante: él mismo. Y eso, quizá era lo que no le había permitido dar ese paso correctamente para enfrentarse a la realidad, misma a la que había llegado por un camino más tortuoso y difícil.

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente —regresó a la habitación un par de horas después, tomando las sábanas y jalándolas para dejar al descubierto al mayor— vamos, ponte de pie ¡ya!.

Jonghyun se sorprendió al sentir de repente esa ira condensada en la voz de _Key_ y en su actuar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —trató de mantenerse en posición pero el rubio le había tomado por el brazo para hacerle levantarse. Jonghyun, ante la inminente llegada de la fuerza de atracción, tuvo que ceder inconscientemente sin predecir los movimientos.

No pudo guardar el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo contra el suelo, el sonido del choque fue bastante aparatoso, pero no tanto como para causarle daño físico.

—Levántate Jonghyun.

Ordenó sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Le tomó de nuevo por el brazo y le obligó a ejecutar la acción. Una vez en posición, y antes de que el otro reclamara, Kibum le empujó levemente contra la pared. No estaba siendo cruel, sólo quería tratar de despertarlo de esa pesadilla.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —reclamó el mayor con voz ronca, enfadándose cuando tropezó con una pequeño banco.

—Trato de que vuelvas a la realidad —se le acercó levemente— anda, sigue mi voz y dime de qué color es, reconoces perfectamente esta tonalidad porque tú me la diste por cada vez que me enojaba contigo ¡dímelo!

El castaño cerró los ojos un momento, tratando por todos los medios de buscar balance; estiró sus brazos para tentar con las manos los objetos o muebles que estaban a su alrededor. Aspiró profundamente, tratando de recordar algo que le diera de menos una pista, pero todo seguía en negro.

Negro, negro, negro.

—No sé, no me acuerdo….—balbuceó ante la impotencia de no poder concentrarse.

—¡Sí lo sabes! —el rubio seguía gritándole a sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Jonghyun en cambio, creyó que aquello que los separaba era inmenso.

—No sigas haciéndome esto Kibum, por favor.

—Deja de causar lástima y enfréntalo. Enfréntame, Kim Jonghyun.

El mayor se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, respirando lo que podía aún con el nudo en la garganta.

Aspiró, exhaló. Tragó saliva y escuchó a _Key_ cuyo timbre comenzó a volverse una gama confusa de color marrón, apenas y destellando un punto rojizo entre la capa obscura.

Y entonces lo vio, pasó por su mente como si estuviese frente a sus ojos y le mirara tan nítido como aquellos días. Su voz era en realidad una especie de rojo violeta, vibrante y chillante ante la oposición de la suya, un tono más azulado con tintes negros de medianoche. Pero este tono en particular, cuando se enfadaba, era algo distinto sin salirse mucho de la gradación.

—Borgoña —habló tras unos minutos de silencio— uno muy brillante….y tornasol. Amarillo limón y dorado, no demasiado, pero es su punto más alto— suspiró y relamió sus labios cuando sus papilas gustativas comenzaron a trabajar— cítrico, mucho muy cítrico y dulce. Es perfecto aunque sea demasiado intenso para ciertos paladares.

Los brazos de Kibum le rodearon por la espalda, atrayéndolo a un abrazo cálido que le valió el comenzar a sollozar sobre su cuello. El menor acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos en una especie de consolación y felicitación por haber llegado a la meta aún en ese estado.

No necesitó de su vista, literalmente, para notar que Kibum le sonreía orgulloso. Subió sus manos y comenzó a tocar su rostro y sus facciones, reconociendo cada trozo y su tonalidad como si fuese la cosa más fácil de mundo.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, los colores saltando a su_ vista_ por doquier, los sonidos esclareciéndose y los sabores revoloteando de nueva cuenta dentro de sus sentidos.

—Almendra pálido —habló tras recorrer su piel— pero….—se detuvo sobre sus labios— aquí es más rosa, uno cálido e intenso —rió suavemente seguido por _Key_, que besó sus dedos para terminar sobre sus ojos y repetir la misma acción.

—Bienvenido al mundo de nuevo _JJong_.

Sus labios se sellaron finalmente en un beso. A Jonghyun le pareció que su sabor se asemejaba al de los dulces que tanto amaba comer, y que _Key_ tanto le restringía para evitar que subiera de peso.

Sí, ese sabor prohibido que no puedes dejar de tener porque morirías sin él.

No fue cosa de hacer maravillas o de aquellas situaciones espontáneas que suceden como en las películas, aquellas en las que milagrosamente todo se resuelva casi al final de la historia.

Todo lo que Jonghyun necesitaba era recordar el por qué había comenzado a _ver_ aquellos colores aún a pesar de no poder verlos físicamente. Todo tenía que ver con el hecho de querer ser parte del mundo en el que vivía y de poder comunicarse con las personas importantes, de ser, como siempre, el que va a contracorriente pero se divierte nadando en dirección opuesta para encontrarse con una nueva sensación de libertad.

—Terracota, más como una tonalidad sepia, algo más rojo que de costumbre; yo diría que eres más tropical —sonrió ante las risas de sus compañeros. _Onew_ estaba fascinado con la descripción que Jonghyun había hecho sobre él— Taemin —prosiguió— sería como un verde primavera, es fresco y agradable.

—¿Y el mío? —preguntó Minho, curioso por saber.

Jonghyun se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de entreabrir los ojos, aspiró profundamente y rió ligeramente sin poderse contener.

—Amarillo, uno muy saturado y feo. Tiene un extraño sabor a maní, salado pero duradero —nuevamente las risas no se hicieron esperar, mientras el aludido intentaba reclamar a base de gestos por la descripción asignada.

—Yo soy quien tiene el mejor y más hermoso color de todos, por supuesto, el rosa —_Key_ habló orgulloso, sin dejar de entrelazar su mano con la del castaño.

—Y ese es el color que más me gusta —murmuró apenado, sonriendo nervioso ante el escrutinio de los demás que estallaron en risas nuevamente. _Key_, por supuesto, no tardó en sonrojarse pero siguió levantando la mirada de satisfacción.

No podía verlos ciertamente. No podía observar su diversidad de gestos o el mundo que los rodeaba, pero, sí podía verlos desde una perspectiva diferente, percibirlos fuera de lo convencional y mirar desde el fondo lo que realmente eran y lo que causaban en él.

Era simple, el color del mundo era lo que le daba la pauta para seguir en _el mundo_.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
